Whispers in the Dark
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Lelia is a new Pokemon trainer starting out in Sinnoh. What happens when she meets up with Ash and friends? Plus, why is she being targeted by a secret crinimal group? !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_Pokemon and all related characters belong to respectful owners. I only own Lelia and that is all._

Author's Note: Anyone played the new Diamond and/or Pearl video games? Well, Misdreavus in this story is based off the one I caught in these games and sorry if that certain Pokemon isn't entirely related to the anime one, but I'm going wise on attacks and such my Misdreavus has in the game. Sorry if this confuses you, though I'll try to make it match the anime as much as possible on this Pokemon.

Chapter One- A Trainer's Heartbreak

A girl sat on at the front of her pourch of her house. Her braided brown hair made it to her shoulders and her blue eyes stared off at the clouds, day dreaming. Her capri pants were blue, her shoes cutoff converse shoes, and her shirt was red, that tied in the back. Her name was Lelia Kino and she had grown up in this small town her entire life. Her mother was a respectful painter and her father was often gone, called up by his work to go to another country for the development of rare Pokemon that she couldn't know anything about.

Not that Lelia was entirely upset, she was glad of her parents and she knew her father tried his best to make sure that his family got taken care of. Her mother was a rather popular Pokemon Master in Sinnoh and Kanto regions, finishing first in each of the final contests. Her father enjoyed water Pokemon the most and was quiet known for using them as a trainer as well. Though, Lelia was turning 11 this year and most of her friends were already making it big. Her best friends, Mike and Sarah were already off in trying Gym Battles when they had turned ten and started off in their own Sinnoh journey. They called her the first few weeks they were gone and were telling about all the new friends they had, but shortly they quit calling and Lelia could never get in touch with them.

She couldn't really blame them. Her friends has big dreams and what was Lelia doing? Sitting at home and watching trainers come through town all day. Then again, her town was one of the more popular places on the map known for the unofficial Pokemon contests that came around once a month. Lelia wasn't much interested in contests, monstly because she had grown up around them, but if they were official ones like she would see on television, she'd be jumping with excitement.

"Lelia, I need to talk to you," Mrs. Kino sounded from inside the house, as the front door opened. Lelia sighed and entered the house, as she noticed someone had arrived that she couldn't stand, her mother's best friend and son, John. John was just turning ten toda and Lelia had entirely forgot that they'd be using HER house to celebrate his birthday in. He seemed so immature at times and was bragging that his first Pokemon was a Starly, since his mother worked at Professor Rowan's lab, he gave it to John for a present. Though, Lelia had never met Professor Rowan, she respected his work quiet a bit.

As the two women talked, John looked towards Lelia and stated, "Guess, what, we have a surprise for you, my friend." "What kind of surprise?" Lelia stated, not liking his tone of voice. "Your mom said you were going to join in my journey on becoming Sinnoh's contest champion." "WHAT?!" Lelia screamed angrily, getting everyone's attention. "Lelia, quiet down! Why are you yelling?" Mrs. Kino yelled towards her daughter, making Lelia calm down. John's mom eyed her son with a smile and stated, "Lelia, we think you might enjoy coming with John to Professor Rowan's lab. Then, you can separae from then on."

Mrs. Kino looked towards her daugher who she knew her daughter had been wanting a Pokemon of her own and meet up with her friends and though it would only be traveling to Sandgem Town. After about an hour, Lelia was up in her room, pulling her traveling bag together that should be using. So, it would only take at least two hours to walk to the nearby town and then come back, all before dark, but she longed herself to start her own adventure. Even if it was just to look at some of the starter Pokemon in Sinnoh.

Lelia heard a knock from her door and noticed her mother was holding a card. "Mom, what is that?" "Your card for getting your starter Pokemon," Mrs. Kino stated, as Lelia looked shocked. "Mom, I cannot do..." Her mother walked up and hugged her daughter, "Lelia, you've been holding off because you are worried about me and taking care of everything. You are young once and I know you have been wanting to compete in gym battles since you could first walk." The girl hugged her mother and nodded, knowing if her father was home, he wouldn't allow her to leave. This was her one chance to make new beginning and maybe even walking with John to Sandgem Town was worth it.

* * *

"Take care, you two!" The two mothers sounded, as they rode their bikes. Lelia was using John's old bike and it was rather too big, so once she got to Sandgem Town, she'd surely find a way to it to accidently break or something. After several minutes, John looked toward Lelia and asked, "What Pokemon are you choosing?" Lelia looked down for a second and stated, "I haven't really though about it. Maybe Chimchar?"

John smirked and stated, "Heh, I'll train my Starly until it evolves and become one of the most powerful Pokemon in Sinnoh. Though for you, maybe Chimchar can cook up a stove of food when you are cold and are freezing at night." "What is THAT suppose to mean?" Lelia yelled, only as John cut in front of her on his bike and caused Lelia to try to step on the break on the old bike she was riding, but it instead jerked back and flipped Lelia off of it, as John continued riding and rode off in the distance.

Lelia groaned for a second and went to stand up, as she looked at the bike she was riding was broke. "What a jerk!" She talked to herself, as she noticed the chain on the bike was snapped in half. Looking at a nearby sign, it showed Sandgem Town wasn't that far ahead and she decided it was best to walk. "Jeez, when I find that jerk, I'll break his pride by owning his stupid Starly..." she told herself.

* * *

Once Lelia had arrived in Sandgem Town, made her way to Professor Rowan's lab. Being met by one of the assistants at the lab, Lelia was led to meet Professor Rowan, "Ah, you must be Lelia. Your mother told me that you'd be arriving here, though I'm afraid that there isn't anymore starter Pokemon for Sinnoh here right now." Lelia sighed at the news and asked, "Thank you though, Professor." The girl turned to walk out of the lab, before Rowan called out to her, "We do have one Pokemon that we could give you, though, she is a rather stubborn one and a rare one."

"Wait, you are wanting to give me a Pokemon like that?" Lelia stated, rather shocked. "I've met your father and mother. It is a shame you haven't gotten to start your journey earlier on and doing so, I'm going to entrust this Pokemon to you," he stated, pulling out a PokeBall and opening it. To Lelia's shock, a Misdreavus appeared from the Pokeball. "A Misdreavus?! They are hard to find. Look, Professor, I cannot accept..." she was cut off by the professor. "I'll entrust that Misdreavus to you, as I've noticed you do have a kind heart for Pokemon and such, please take it."

Lelia thought for a second and noticed the Misdreavus was looking at her. She looked towards Professor Rowan and stated, "Thank you, professor." Rowan handed the girl the PokeBall and Lelia called it in, as a pride and joy of something that was special. Never did she think getting her first Pokemon would be like this and even more surprising, it was a female Misdreavus! After several minutes, she left to head to starting off for Jubilife City. "Oh man, I wish I had a bike to get there faster," she told herself, only knowing before she even wanted to go to Jubilife City she was going to want and try to catch her first Pokemon.

_As for that, I hope you like the first chapter and chapter two coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pokemon and all related characters belong to respectful owners. I only own Lelia and that is all._

_KaterinaBeloved- Thanks SO much for your review, because it maked me think about how I originally planned Lelia. I can say, I'll try to make this chapter fit closer to what you had originally reviewed about. Also, giving reviews does make you a better author and second off, you helped snap me back to reality that this is Pokemon..(haha, I was tired when I wrote the last chapter, still no excuse). Anyways, thank you again and other such._

Author's Note: Chapter Two has been rewritten and hopefully this time, it is better.

Chapter Two- Grand Design

Lelia held the new PokeBall in her hand. As she was walking around the forest, looking at several different types of the Pokemon that lived here. Most of the Pokemon here seemed to be way too common that she had seen trainers have back at home. Everytime one would come through town, two different people would each have at least two of the same type of Pokemon. Lelia hadn't even tried calling out Misdreavus yet much either. Jubilife City was still a distance ahead and Lelia wanted another Pokemon before she tried to even battle the gym leader. She'd never forgive herself for embrassing herself like that.

"Man, isn't there anything worth trying to catch out here?" She complained to herself. Feeling her stomach growling, the girl walked to a clearing and sat down, going through her bag. She pulled out some food to eat, even though she gave it a look of disgust. It was simply just a sandwich and she hadn't even gotten a chance to buy some real food when she was packing. Searching through her bag, she looked around for some Pokemon food. "Let's see if Misdreavus is hungry. Come on out, Misdreavus!" She threw the PokeBall out, as her Pokemon came out of.

"Uh...Misdreavus, are you hungry?" She asked her. Misdreavus eyed her for a second and then launched what looked like a Psywave towards Lelia. Shocked, she jumped out of the way and yelled towards her Pokemon, "What was that for?!" The Pokemon simply kept looking straight and Lelia looked towards where she had been and noticed where the Psywave had ended the attack was towards a wild Shinx. "Wait, Misdreavus, you launched that attack that Pokemon?"

Pulling out her Pokedex, she scanned it: _"Shinx, the flash Pokemon. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered."_

"An electric type! Wow!" Lelia was surprised, but noticed the Shinx wasn't injured. "Well, I guess we can eat now..." she talked to herself, as she pulled out some of the Pokemon food she has been planning on getting out in the first place. Placing it in a bowl, she poured it in the food in there and Misdreavus slowly began eating the food, as Lelia rested herself up near a large rock while eating.

Meanwhile, from nearby trees not very far off, Team Rocket wondered through the area, looking for a sign of the familiar 'twerps' as they called Ash and his friends. "Man, I'm so hungry even my hair is hungry," James complained, as he looked for any sight of nearby wild food. Jessie meanwhile, looked passed a bush and noticed in the distance a nearby bag opened that had several bags in it. "Bingo! Look there!" She shouted with joy, as Meowth and James looked over where she pointed. "Gold!" Meowth grinned. "Wait a minute, though, that must belong to someone and they won't be very happy if we're seen there," James warned. "Oh come on! We'll just simply run them off!" Jessie said as she ran off from bhind the bushes and after the bag.

Misdreavus quickly stopped eating when it heard footsteps approaching. Lelia noticed this and asked, "What is it, Misdreavus?" Quickly standing up, she saw why her Pokemon became alerted. Two people and a Meowth were approaching her bag and Lelia yelled, "Who are you?!" Team Rocket stopped and Meowth spoke up, "James was right about there being a trainer here!" "Wait, that thing can talk?" Lelia pulled out her Pokedex: "_Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly._"

Misdreavus lurked behind Lelia, watching the group carefully and not even trusting them anywhere near its trainer. Jessie grabbed towards Lelia's bag and pulled out a box of what she was food, turned out to be a box of Pokemon food. "This is what you saw, you idiot!" James yelled towards Jessie. Confused and angered by the lady who touched her stuff, she yelled for Misdreavus, "Misdreavus go and use Psywave!" Her Pokemon finally came out and looked Team Rocket straight in the eyes.

"Misdreavus!" Meowth stated, shocked, "Think about what the boss would think if we gave him that kind of rare Pokemon!" By this time though, Misdreavus launched Psywave directly at Jessie, since she was the one who held the Pokemon food. The attack sent Jessie flying several yards and James commented, "That Pokemon is strong! "This is just as strong!" Meowth yelled back, this time, tossing James what appeared to be a rocket launcher. The man grinned and aimed it towards Misdreavus and Lelia, who by now was starting to become frightened, "Hey, wai..." James pushed a button on the 'rocket launcher' and a net came forth and trapped itself around Lelia and Misdreavus.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Brock themselves pulled off from a road that was heading towards Jubilife City when they were looking for clearing in the trees for a place to set up for lunch. "That has got to be a place around here like that somewhere," Ash complained. "There should be one up ahead," Brock replied, looking at his map. Pikachu's ears suddenly picked up movement and jumped from Ash's shoulder and Ash asked, "What is it Pikachu?" "Pika!" The Pokemon replied, running straight ahead and causing the group to chase after it.

Jessie, by now, was recovering from the blast that had knocked her a distance and was quiet angry. "We got that Misdreavus, now let's drop that twerp off somewhere!" "Pika!" Team Rocket froze as they realized the nearby sounding. "It is Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed, "This is just really our lucky day, huh?" "A Pikachu...?" Lelia asked herself, for a second forgetting about the danger she was currently facing, until she snapped back to reality.

The Pikachu that had came running started to launch a electric attack towards Team Rocket, in which Lelia heard some voices yelling out for the Pikachu, in which two boys and a girl showed up. "Team Rocket?" Ash asked, as he looked around and noticed Pikachu finishing blasting Team Rocket with a Thunderbolt. Watching around the scene, Lelia, still a bit panicked yelled, "Can you help get this net off me?" Dawn and Brock, who heard the girl yelling, ran over and helped lift the net off of Lelia. "T-Thank you..." the girl stated. Brock looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah..." Lelia replied again, not really thinking when she was looking for Misdreavus.

"Carnivine, go and use Bullet Seed!" James yelled, as called out the Pokemon to counter back from Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled and Pikachu quickly did as commanded, hitting Carnivine out easily. "Oh yeah, think that is cool?" Meowth asked, as he taken a remote control and while Pikachu was still in the air, grabbed the yellow Pokemon. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, as Pikachu tried to launch the attack towards the balloon, it failed. Lelia watched in complete shock and while watching Team Rocket, she noticed a familiar figure up near Team Rocket's balloon.

"Misdreavus, what in the world are you doing?!" Lelia screamed toward her Pokemon, as everyone watched, getting Team Rocket to look toward it. "Misdreavus wants to join Team Rocket," Jessie happily stated, day dreaming about the Pokemon joining up with Team Rocket. "Well, that can be arranged..." Meowth stated, also trying to launch an 'arm' towards Misdreavus, only as Lelia screamed, "Dodge it, Misdreavus!" To everyone's surprise, Misdreavus was very quick and avoided the arm easily. "Wow, such speed," Dawn commented. Though to further everyone's surprise, Misdreavus launched Shadow Ball towards Team Rocket, as a rather large orb of purple energy went straight toward Team Rocket, causing them to blast off.

Pikachu started to fall from the blast, as Ash ran to catch the Pokemon. Meanwhile, Brock and Dawn rushed over as well, as Ash caught Pikachu. Lelia, after shaking off what happened, looked around for Misdreavus, who she hadn't been able to since the strange people had showed up. "Misdreavus...?" She called out, as she noticed a figure right near the boy who had the Pikachu. "Misdreavus!" Lelia exclaimed, as her Pokemon went towards her and she smiled, letting her nerves relax some. Then, Lelia turned towards other three, "Who are you and who were those strange people?"

"They are a group called Team Rocket, who like to steal Pokemon," Dawn explained, as her, Brock, Ash, and Lelia sat down for lunch that day. "Team Rocket, huh? So had did come to cross with them?" Lelia asked Ash, who was kind of pigging down on food. "They've been after my Pikachu for a long time," the boy replied, he said between mouths of food. The new trainer gave a rather disgusted look at his habit, but kept it to herself. "So, Lelia, wasn't it? How did you get a Misdreavus?" Brock asked.

"Actually, it is my starter Pokemon. I just got it today..." Lelia replied, not before Ash stood up and asked, "You got a Misdreavus for a starter in Sinnoh?!" "How did that happen?" Dawn questioned as well. "I went to Professor Rowan's lab and he was out of the regular starter Pokemon," the other girl answered. Everyone was quiet surprised at this and Ash recalled that had happened to him as well, only though he woke up late the day he got his starter Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Hey, Ash, I noticed your Pikachu has an amazing Thunderbolt. Are you in gym battles?" Lelia asked, somehow telling how the boy's fighting style was something different earlier than what she had seen contests on television have. "Yes, I'm the way to become Sinnoh's champion," Ash grinned, as Pikachu agreed going, "Pika!" Lelia sighed for a second and realized maybe challenging Sinnoh gyms would mean she'd have to get way more experience under her belt. "And I do contests," Dawn stated towards Lelia.

This got the girl's attention a bit and stated, "Wow. I enjoy watching contests, it is just that I've grown up around them all of my life, I wanted a change from it a bit. Plus, I wanted to follow in my parents footsteps and become a good trainer. So, my next stop is Jubilife City." "Oh wow, we were on our way there!" Dawn exclaimed. "So that would explain why you three were around here when that Team Rocket or whatever showed up..." Lelia commented to herself. Brock stood up as they finished eating lunch and put their stuff away. "So, you all ready?" He asked towards Ash and Dawn, but the tone in his voice some how hinted to Lelia. The girl didn't understand exactly why Brock sounded that way, though Dawn and Ash caught on. "Hey, why don't you go with us to Jubilife City?" Dawn asked.

Completely shocked, Lelia replied, "I don't know. I mean, you people saved me and honestly, I'm still new at all this trainer business." "The more of the reason to come along. You are going to need help, right?" Brock asked. Ash added in and stated, "Plus, you cannot deny Brock's cooking." Thinking for a second, Lelia thought back to what her mother had originally wanted her to start out on a journey for in the first place. "All right, thank you..." she replied, as the four started off in the direction of Jubilife City, still a long walk away. She would have perfered to travel by bike to get there faster, but meeting these people might replace what happened to that bike.

_Well, that is that for the revamp of chapter two. This the only time I'm rewriting this chapter and hopefully it was better than last time. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Pokemon and all related characters belong to respectful owners. I only own Lelia and Lelia's family, of course. Extra OCs, like John are also mine, just less developed than Lelia._

Chapter Two- Concern for Lelia? John vs Lelia

"Okay, according to the map, there should be a clearing up ahead where we can rest for tonight," Brock stated, as they had traveled until the sun was complete down. Lelia had kept talking to Dawn about her Pokemon contests, making quick good friends with Lelia. Ash and Brock had walked a bit ahead of the group, commenting on how Dawn finally had a girl to talk to for change, even if it was only to Jubilife City. "I wanted to sleep in a real bed..." Dawn complained, as Ash replied, "By the time we'd make it there, it would be morning." "I don't care right now, just time for some rest," the other girl stated. That night, the group had settled in and Lelia would be sleeping with Dawn in her tent.

Ash at first was beginning to wonder if Lelia would be like Dawn and be very girly, complaining about how she looked and such, if it was 'exactly right.' Though, his mind slowly began to change when he noticed Lelia didn't seem too concerned when she offered to sleep outside with the guys. Brock watched Lelia himself and noticed she was quiet a good helpful hand on contests and she even helped Brock clean up after lunch earlier that day.

* * *

Morning comes too quickly for some poeple. Lelia noticed Dawn was still asleep when she woke up and getting dressed from her sleeping clothes, she noticed it only could have been about eight something in the morning. Once outside the tent, the girl noticed the two boys were asleep along with Pikachu. Hearing the morning sound of Pokemon singing in the distance, she knew today she wanted to catch her first Pokemon.

Sitting down on the grass for a while and laying back to watch the clouds while everyone else was still sleeping or so she thought. She heard a, "Chuuuuuuuuuu!" and turned to look at Pikachu, who was shocking Ash with a Thunderbolt. Shocked a bit, she noticed Ash had been almost smuggling Pikachu in his sleep. Looking around, Ash had woken up and looked has his Pokemon, "Did I sleep on you, Pikachu?" Pikachu gave an annoyed look and Lelia couldn't help but let loose a small series of laughs. "I think it was more like you were using poor Pikachu as a teddy bear or somethng," she stated.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu," the boy stated, scratching his head, a bit confused. "Lelia, what are you doing up so early?" Ash asked. The girl replied, "I couldn't sleep that much. I kept thinking about catching a Pokemon last night, my mind must have woke me up to go and see." "Oh, wow. Hey, since the others are still asleep, why don't we go feel the containers with water?" The boy asked the girl. "Oh, sure. I'd be glad to help," she replied.

After Ash, Pikachu, and Lelia returned from filling the containers up with water, Brock and Dawn were already eating breakfast. "Hey, Brock! Is there any more food left for us?" Ash asked. Lelia sighed for a second and began to wonder if this boy had the Bottomless Pit for a stomach. "Sorry Ash, since you two left, we let a Munchlax have it," Brock teased, as he pointed to plates on the table. After the group ate breakfast and placed several items away, Lelia asked, "Do you think we could go look down near that stream earlier for some Pokemon for me to catch?"

Before anyone could say anything, someone's voice sounded, "I bet they are pathetic Pokemon for you to catch, Lelia." Everyone had turned and Lelia instantly recognized the person who said it, John. "What do you mean by that?!" The girl demanded, holding her fist in anger. Meanwhile, the other three looked on and Ash asked, "A friend?" Lelia quickly turned toward Ash with a glare, causing the group to jump a bit. "She wishes," John simply stated. "What do you want?" The girl demanded. "I wanted to have a battle with you, so you can see what type of Pokemon you might need for a beginner's luck," John replied.

"You want a battle, you've got one!" Lelia stated, as she held Misdreavus' Pokeball in her hand. "Hey, Lelia, who is that?" Dawn asked. "An idiot from the same town as me. He just started training like I have," the other girl replied. "So, I guess we'll need a judge?" Brock suggested, offering to take act as a judge.

"Go, Starly!" John yelled, as the Starly his mom gave him appeared. Dawn tried to hide a smirk, thinking this kid was crazy. He didn't even know what type of Pokemon Lelia had. "Lelia, you can have first turn," John teased. Ash gave a glare towards John, which reminded him a bit of Paul, with an attitude he is going to win every battle. "Deal. Go, Misdreavus!" The girl yelled, as John gave a rather slight chuckle when the Pokemon appeared, "Are you serious? A strong Pokemon for a weak trainer?" "Well, we shall see. Misdreavus, use Psywave!" The other trainer replied.

"Starly, Whirlwind!" John commanded, as the Starly caused a strong wind, causing Misdreavus to fly toward the ground, hitting dead hard. "Misdreavus, are you alright?" Lelia called, as Misdreavus floated back up, though already looking tired. "Wow, that Whirlwind managed to easily sway Misdreavus in one attack," Dawn commented. Brock, who was near Ash and Dawn stated, "It is because Misdreavus floats in the air to move, making an advatage if the air isn't balanced. Though, how strong that Psywave was, I'm not surprised if it wouldn't take down Starly easily."

"Hang in there and use Confuse Ray!" Lelia commanded, as Misdreavus quickly launched the attack. "Wing Attack!" John yelled, only noticing by the time Starly got near Misdreavus, it was quickly confused. "That was weird to use that move to counter Confuse Ray," Ash blankly stared, knowing Starly's timing was a bit slower than Misdreavus' attacks. "Now finish with Shadow Ball!" Lelia commanded, as Misdreavus launched the attack, it flew straight towards Starly, hiting the Pokemon dead on and sliding it towards the ground near John. Starly was easily knocked out and John gave a glare towards Lelia. "That is it, Starly is unable to battle! Misdreavus is the winner!" Brock yelled.

Lelia quickly ran for Misdreavus and it seemed to actually give a smile, as Ash and Dawn walked over, congratulating on for her first win. John called Starly back its Pokeball and stated, "Lelia, what would your father think right now?" The congratulations quickly stopped as Lelia's facial expressions quickly changed. The others, Pikachu, and Misdreavus looked at the girl. She gripped her fist at her side and lowered her head for a second and replied back, "I know what he would think..." She lifted her head back up towards John, looking his straight in the eyes, as her own eyes seemed to be troubled and worried, yet angered at the same time. "Though it isn't his choice. It is mine. Now, excuse me," she had a completely different tone in voice, almost as if a deep wound had been opened.

Running from the area, Lelia rushed toward in the direction of stream. Dawn quickly chased off after Lelia, as Ash was fixing to go as well, but turned towards John and snapped, "Why did you do that for?!" Brock didn't say anything, though gave a stern towards John. John looked towards Ash and replied, "You kidding? I'm not surprised she hasn't told you. Her father wanted her to stay home with her mother until he got home, yet he has been gone for over a year or more. Her mother keeps telling her that her father is doing some research on rare Pokemon, but Lelia knows the truth that her father found someone new while in that other country. Her mother doesn't even know, yet Lelia denies that fact."

"Then why did you bring it up as an insult over a battle? Wouldn't it have been easier to simply walk away?" Brock finally asked. John really didn't have a reply for that, as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and said, "Pika?" As if asking the same question almost, John simply stated, "None of your business, goodbye." Misdreavus, angered by what the guy did to its trainer almost used Shadow Ball on John, before Brock said, "Don't Misdreavus." The two boys, Misdreavus, and Pikachu then ran in the direction that Dawn followed Lelia to. Little did they know that someone else watched entirely what had happened.

"So, that is Kino's daughter?" A male's voice said. "Dang it, we cannot make a move unless she is away from those other kids. Though, she should be by herself near that stream," a female's voice souned. "It isn't worth the risk of revealing ourselves just yet. Let her enjoy her little time she has left with these friends," another male's voice sounded, this time much more deeper and darker sounding that the first male's voice.

* * *

"So, that was why he insulted you that way..." Dawn stated, who was sitting next to Lelia, as the two were talking. Standing in the back, Brock knew Dawn could talk to Lelia about it, though Ash didn't really have any advice to say. He couldn't forget that John face that kept snapping into his head, angered by the guy. For time being, the group walked back to the campsite and started off to Jubilife City and walked until it was dark again, this time only a small distance from the city. They promised Lelia the next day she would get a chance to catch herself a Pokemon.

_Okay, so I hope the main characters didn't seem to OC...by the way, don't get mad that Team Rocket wasn't in this chapter. I just didn't find ideas on why they'd come into a middle of a battle with Pikachu standing around and that John's Starly could easily pop the balloon. xD; Anyways, leave some reviews._


End file.
